


Wanda x Clint (one shots)

by Gracy_rose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, I Don't Even Know, I have no emotion, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Major character hurt, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: There aren't a lot of Clint x Wanda fics out there but I ship it so hard. This is just a collection of one shots for them.Request are open





	1. Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Wanda x Clint daddy kink. Enjoy.

_Wanda's pov_

_'Dear diary,_

_Look. I'm going to be honest. When I had accidentally called Clint “Daddy”, I didn't mean father. I meant he was calling me “baby girl”, “princess”, “baby cakes”, “his dirty little slut” while fucking me senseless. And oh how it turns me on when his hand is around my throat. The lack of blood is a new high. And the way he speaks when ask me things like “Have you been a good girl, princess?” Or “Are you lying, baby?” It's such a deep, strong voice. It makes me wetter than fish in the creek. But today has seemed different. He had Sam sit between us on the way home from our mission. He hasn't talked to me since we first got home. And all I got was a few commands and I've been in my room since. Of course I may have risk my life for the mission. Innocent people could have been hurt.(So I was being a hero) But I jumped in the way of cars raining down from the sky. And I barely saved the bystanders. Anyway Clint told me to come sit in my room and he'd talk to me later. I've been in her for 3 and a half hours. And he calls me a tease. Anyway. I'm going to lay down for awhile. Bye.’_

 

_Third person pov_

Wanda changes from her uniform into a red tank top and black thong. She was tired and more than ready for bed. It had been hours since the mission. Normally she'd have taken a nap by now, but she was waiting for Clint. She just couldn't wait any longer. She felt very little, and very grumpy.

 

Just as she climbed onto the bed to sleep the door creaks opens. Clint walks in and turns on the one way soundproofing Tony installed. “Oh, all dressed up I see.” Clint smirks, impressed. Wanda is on her knees looking at him. He glances over her body. Already Wanda's breathing had gotten heavier and her core heated to what felt like 1,000 digress.

 

Clint was still in his uniform. He'd lost the bow and arrow, but other than that he was ready to kick ass. Wanda loved his uniform. It showed off his muscles. (which where huge!)

 

“I didn't like that stunt you pulled earlier princess.” Clint climbs onto the bed. He grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls her closer. “Do you understand me?” Clint made Wanda look him in the eye. She just nobs. “Words baby girl.” Clint uses his free hand to spank her ass. “Yes Daddy. I understand.” Wanda moaned after gasping a little. “Good girl. But I think you still need to learn your lesson kittin.” Clint leaned forward and aggressively kissed and bit her neck, sure to leave a mark, or 100.

 

“What do you say baby cakes? Do you need punished?” Clint grabbed Wanda's delicate ass and squeezed. “Yes Daddy. I need punished. I've been a bad girl.” She moaned into his ear. Her voice sounds very high pitched, it happened sometimes when she was deep in little space. Clint lets her hair go and sits on the edge of the bed, patting his lap. “Knee, now!” He commands. Wanda waste no time, crawling to him and laying on his knees belly down. She moves to wear her ass is in the air, giving Clint easy access.

 

“Now be a good girl and have manners. Thank me for your spankings.” Clint explains, his words give her chills. “Y- yes sir.” Wanda studders. Clint's hand raise and pounded down on his baby girl’s ass. She lets out a high pitched moan. “Thank you Daddy.” Wanda pants. Clint smiles and brushes the hair out of her face. “Good girl.” Clint whips his finger over her lips. “Let's get these panties off.” Clint yanks the black lace off her in on swoop. “Oh ya. I'm going to make that pale skin red as your uniform.”

 

Wanda moans at his words. “You like that idea?” She nods. With other guys Wanda always felt like she was being desperate, but Clint wanted her to have everything she needs. Clint hits her ass three more times. “Slut.” He spanked her again. “Thank you Daddy.” Wanda groaned. “Thank you.” She continues to scream as Clint beat her ass with his palm.

 

After a few minutes Clint stops spanking his baby girl. “Now Kitten. I'm going to fuck all your little holes.” He says, the sorta throws Wanda onto the middle of the bed. “Get that shirt off and then I want you on all fours.” She nods and pulls her shirt over her head. She gets on her hands and knees and waits. She feels her Daddy tie ropes around her wrist, knees, and ankles. She liked where this was going.

He then tied the ropes to the bed to keep her in that position. “Now watch me undress.” Clint commands. Wanda watches intently as piece by piece Clint, oh so slowly, removed all his clothes. His dick is already hard as fuck. Wanda feels herself get soaked. It was huge and hard, and just for her.

 

Clint notices she's staring and chuckles. “You like? You naughty little bitch.” He laughs and walks to the dresser, opening the top drawer. He walks back and blindfolds Wanda. Clint gets on the bed in front of her. He grabs her hair and pulls her face to his dick. Wanda can feel the tip of his cock touch her lips. “Open wide.” He commands, and she complies. “Good girl.” Clint shoves his full size into her mouth. She moans against his dick, sending him much pleasure.

 

Clint begins fucking her mouth. He had her head still and just rocked his hips. Wanda smiles hearing the deep groans roll out a of Clint's mouth. He begins going harder. She knows his climax isn't too close, they'd just begun. Good she wished she was looking at him, his beautiful face. His eyes in particular, so wonderful.

 

Clint begins thrusting harder and harder as his orgasm comes closer. God, Wanda could already taste him. She tried to move with his hips, but he had a tight grip on her hair keeping her in place. Before she could comprehend what was happening Clint was exploding in her mouth. Wanda already knew to swallow it down, and did so beautifully.  

 

Slowly Clint pulls out of Wanda and laughs as she desperately tries to bring him back to her. “Patience baby girl. Good things happen to those with patience.” Clint said that to her a lot. Patience was no fun though.

 

He walks behind her and begins teasing her cunt with the tip of his cock. “God. Your so wet.” Clint moans. “Who are you wet for?” He gently squeezes her ass. “You Daddy. I'm wet for you. I want you inside me.” Wanda's breathing increases as Clint continues teasing. “Then beg.”

 

 _Oh Fuck!_ Wanda thinks to herself. He was not just going to make her ask, but bet.  “Please Daddy.” She begs. “Please what, princess?” Clint smacks her ass. “Please fuck me. Please Daddy. Stick your huge cock in me. Fuck me until you are satisfied Daddy.”

 

With that Clint shoves into her, slamming their hips together. Wanda let's out a high pitched moan, not totally prepared for such a hard thrust.  “No princess. No noise or I'm going to have to spank you again.” She nods and buries her face into the bed, biting the sheets to suppress her moaning. Clint thrust into her, moving faster and harder each time. He grabs her hips to still her. It didn't take long for him to feel Wanda get tighter. “Don't you fucking cum!’

 

Wanda managed to grab the bed post as she tried to hold in her orgasm. For as uncomfortable as the feeling was, she had so much pleasure. She could feel Clint getting close, the way he was groaning.

 

“Fuck baby girl. You're so tight.” He moans. “Daddy, I can't hold it much longer. I need to cum.” Wanda whined, but shut her mouth when Clint smacked her ass. “I said be silent.” He snapped at her. Wanda just nodded and continued focusing on not cuming.

 

“Cum baby girl.”

 

It didn't take a second for the Scarlet Witch to explode all over Hawkeye. He continues thrust until he released inside her. “Two down, one to go.” Clint moans into Wanda's ear. He grabs a condom from the dresser next to the bed and rolls it onto his dick. “Ready baby?” He ask. She nods and moans a little.

 

Slowly Clint slides into her ass. He gives her a second to adjust the slowly begins to thrust. After awhile he picked up a steady, slow rhythm. Wanda tries her best to suppress her moans as her tight butt is fucked. “Let it out baby.” These words start a morning avalanche. “Thank you Daddy.” Wanda groans. “For?”

 

“Thank you Daddy for fucking my ass.”

 

“Good girl.” Clint strokes her back. Wanda grinds her hips, trying to speed him up. He spanks her and grabs her hips. “Slut.” He snaps. “My dirty, dirty slut.” His words trigger another round of moans. Clint sticks two fingers into her cunt and begins trusting in rhythm with his cock.

 

“P-pl-please D-daddy.” Wanda chocks up, barely able to speak. “Please what princess?” Clint ask, squeezing her ass. “Um, f- mhh.” Wanda moans a few sounds trying to speak. “Words little girl.” Clint says patiently. “Harder Daddy, please fuck me harder.”

 

With a smirk on his face, Clint began thrusting harder. His hand kept it's slow steady pace. “Talk to me baby.” He says hearing her moan relentlessly.

 

“I love when you fuck me like this.”

 

“Like what princess?”

 

“Like you own me.”

 

Clint thrust again, triggering her orgasm and his own. “I do.” Once they finished riding their highs Clint pulls out. He unties her and takes off her blindfold. Wanda and she collapse on the bed. Pulls her up to the pillows and yanks a blanket over them. “I love you Kitten.” Wanda snuggle into Clint's chest and whispers, “I love you too Daddy.”

 


	2. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all made mistakes, and we all must fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short and sorry it took so long. It’s unedited.

It was early Saturday morning, about 5:30. Wanda is standing outside her and Nat’s apartment digging around for her keys. Her purse was a mess and God, last night was a blur. Her head hurt like hell. She’d remembered sneaking out of the bar to spend some time with Clint, but beyond that was just question marks. “Finally." She sighs in relief pulling the key from her bag. She unlocks and opens the door. As soon as she stepped into the ugly green living room her eyes meet Nat’s. "Steve came by last night. Wondering if you made it home." She says causally, but was obviously going somewhere with this. "And?" Wanda mumbles."I lied. Told him you were sleeping." The red head pats the couch cushion next to her. Wanda slowly walks to the couch and sits. "So, I’m guessing you know?" Wanda looks down ashamed. "I came home early a few weeks ago. I went into you room to give you the take out I bought, and you two were asleep." Nat explains to Wanda. 

Wanda felt sick suddenly, not only did Nat lie to Steve for her, but Wanda was cheating. It had just happened a few weeks ago. Then it happened again, and again, and last night. And she planned to tell Steve every time, then she’d lose her nerve.

"I’m gonna tell Steve, I swear." Wanda quickly says, it was all she could say. Nat and Steve are old friends, he’s how the girls meet. “Your secrets safe with me.” Nat hugs her tightly and stands. "Chinese or pizza for lunch?" She ask grabbing her phone. "It’s 5:30 in the morning." Wanda laughs knowing this was normal Natasha behavior. "Fine. Chinese of pizza for breakfast?" Wanda giggles and sighs, "Pizza." She responds. The red head smiles and calls. Wanda knew she had to tell Steve she’d been cheating, she’d text him and have coffee with him. Just as she was about to grab her phone it dinged. She dumped her purse and snatched up the phone. It was a text from Steve, ‘Hey Wan. Want 2 meet 4 dinner tonight. Need 2 talk. I’ll pick u up at 8?’ It read. ‘Sure thing.' She text back. This was perfect, they’d eat and then she’d tell him, and then she could really be with Clint. 

"I’m going to dinner tonight. Steve just texted. He says he’s coming around 8." Wanda tells her roommate. "Ok, and pizza should be here in about 20 minuets." Nat sits back on the couch and hugs her. "You’re gonna be fine." She means her head on her shoulder, "promise?” The red head nods and they sit together waiting for pizza.

* * *

It’s 8:30 and Steve and Wanda are having an awkward, silent dinner. “Um Steve I want to talk to you." Wanda starts speaking. Her hand s were shaking under the table. "Actually, I want to talk first. If that’s ok?" He smiles at her. She nods and shift uncomfortably. “Um, so I’ve been thinking about how to do this for a while." Steve climbs down unto his knees. ‘fuck.’ Wanda thinks as he pulls out a ring. She should have known it would happen soon, they’d been together for only for a few months but Steve was clingy. “Um I know this is crazy, but will-“ He was cut off by her voice. "I slept with someone." Steve stands back up and looks at her tears at the rim of his eyes. "Who?" He ask putting up this ring. "It doesn’t matter." "Did it happen more than once?" "Yes.""Who?" He ask again. "Clint." 

Clint was Wanda’s friend from childhood, he was about ten years older than most of them. Steve set down and put his hand on his heart. "Who else knows?" Steve ask. "No one." She lied for Nat, he’d never forgive her if he knew she was lying. "I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry." She says as she gets her purse. "Here." She gave him some cash and began leaving. She didn’t stop when Steve began calling her name, or when he finished paying and followed her. She didn’t stop until she was half a block away from the restaurant, and she only did that so she could puck, but she didn’t. 

“Wanda, please." Steve finally caught up with her. "Steve please, just go. Anything you have to say I already know." She cries. "Wanda, I can’t explain it. I’m just in love with you. I can’t help it." He says, sounding almost desperate. "I’m sorry Steve. One day you’ll find a girl who is worthy of your love." She hugs him tightly and kisses his head. When she walked away this time he didn’t follow.

Once a few blocks from where she’d left Steve, Wanda pulls out her phone and calls Clint. "Hey, so we broke up."...”Ya, I know.”...”You’ll never believe this but first, he proposed." She giggles as Clint speaks. "Ok. I’m only a few blocks away. See you soon." She hangs up and starts walking. A few blocks later she made it to a nice neighborhood. She walks up the steps of the first house on the left. 282 Okland Road. She knocks on the door gently and waits. Already she can hear footsteps coming her way. It took a minute before Clint reached the door and swung it open. He pulls her in for a hug and she happily squeezes him back.  

"Please come in." He says with a smile after releasing. She steps inside and they walk to the couch. Both sit together. "Sorry about you and Steve." Clint forces. "No you’re not." Wanda knows he isn’t, he was in love with her. "Sorry about you and Laura." Clint sighs, "No you’re not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do part 2?


	3. Shot to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it to earlier to apologize?

It was obvious by the way he looked at her. The way they'd steal peeks at one another. Anyone could see it, well anyone who was looking.

Natasha had first noticed Clint's thing for Wanda when the young woman had first joined the team. He'd often be starting at her, or only training when she was. Oh, and also the journal he had full of doodles of them together and love notes. At first Wanda had done pretty good at hiding how she felt, it took Nat a whole 3 weeks before she read the entry in her diary.

Now the ex-assassin had one goal in life, besides saving the world, and that was getting them together. Eventually Steve had caught on too and decided he wanted in. So here the two were, Black Widow and Captain America, working on a scheme referred to as “Operation ScarletHawk”.

They had everything set up in Steve's room, the pair spent too much time in Nat's room for that to be HQ. “Ok so this is the plan,” The red head begins. She standing in front of Steve, he's seated on the bed. “Clint always works out between 9am and 10am. And it's 9:30. I'll meet him for lunch at 10:25 and you're going to get Wanda to join us all. We'll go somewhere not to public, near a hotel. Then at some point you and I shall sneak away and then everything will be perfect.”

Steve nods but raises his hand, power mode Natasha was scarier than regular Nat. “Yes?” She ask popping her fingers. “What if they don't fall?” Nat looked at him like he was dumb. “STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!!! I WILL NOT, I REPEAT WILL NOT FAIL THIS MISSION! Now that Clint's divorce it's all perfect.” Nat looked as insane as she sounded. Honestly Steve was worried. They hadn't had a mission in a while and Nat had become obsessive of this.

“I'm going to go get Barton, you get Maximoff.” Nat walks out of the blondes room as though none of that had happened. She arrives at the training room at to her surprise Clint wasn't there. “Stark! Where's Barton?!” She calls seeing Tony walking her way. “Wanda's room. She'd broken something and need help fixing it.”

Natasha smiled and ran towards Wanda's room. Quietly she presses her ear to the door and what few sounds she can hear brought a wide grin to her face. “Clint, please. I can't... it much…” “...I know Wanda… little…ok.” Satisfied she skips back to Steve's room to brief him.

Back in Wanda's room, the caramel haired woman twitches and Clint slowly pulls out of her lots of tiny pink glass shards. She was almost in tears, going closer with each removed. “Only few more.” He tells her. He's lying, she has at least ten to go. “It hurts Clint! Why'd I have to get some clumsy? Why did I even have that stupid unicorn?” Clint gave her a warm smile before proceeding to dig out yet another pink fragment.

“I liked the unicorn.” Barton chuckles lightly, then roughly yanks the last off the glass from her. She yelps slightly then lays back onto the bed. She had on a stained tank top and SpongeBob pj pants, he on the other hand had a sweatpants, a shirt and a jacket. Clint was even wearing running shoes, and Wanda didn't even have on a bra. “Thanks for the help.” She finally managed to mumbles. Clint was about to respond when they heard the gun fire.

They look at one another then rush downstairs. Seeing everyone else rushing outside, the follow. And when has that ever ended happily?

They see a man laying on the ground bleeding from his head, there is another man holding a gun to a small girls head telling everyone to back up. The girl looks no older than 5 or 6 and she's screaming her head off. Slowly Clint begins walking towards the man. “I said back!” The man yells. Calmly Clint answers, “put the kid down.” He has his hands raised to his chest, both wide open. “Just set her down, please.” Clint looks into the man's blue eyes for a moment and the anger in the shooter begins lessening. “She's just a child.”

The man drops the girl and she runs to her mother in tears. How Clint was so calm, Wanda couldn't understand. She really hoped nothing happened, but she was glad the child was safe. Barton takes a few steps closer and suddenly the gun is aimed at him. “Give me the gun.” At this point the cops had shown you and had moved back the bystanders. “Don't come any closer.”

Clint should have been scared but instead he took another step. “I'm serious!” The guy yells. “Clint, just listen to him!” Wanda calls, she knows he's a hero this was way risky. “Listen to your girlfriend.” The shooter warned, but at that point there was no stopping him.

Who actually fired the shot was a mystery, but next thing they knew Clint had a hole in his shoulder. The man had been taken down by the police and Wanda rushed to Clint. “You bastard.” She whispers to him. She pushes down on the wound, trying to stop the blood. Before Clint could respond everything went black.

Clint woke in a hospital bed with about 120 pounds resting halfway on top of him. He looks over and sees Wanda, asleep, tears staining her beautiful face. “Ouch!” Clint could now feel his wound,and it hurts like hell,but it didn't compare to the pain in his back and head “You're wake?!” Wanda jerks up. Then her face goes red with embarrassment. “Sorry.” She whispers and kisses his forehead.

“How do you feel?” She ask. “Like I got shot and hit my head.” He groans. “Well, you're quite the hero. You're all that's ever on the news.” Wanda thought an ego boost may help him. Clint laughs the sharply inhales, “please don't make me laugh.” He winces. “I'm not kidding.” She clicked on the TV and Clint's face pops up, the headline reads, “Hero saves little girl and gets shot. Will he live to clam fame?”

“And there's been like twenty plus women here everyday.” Wanda sits on her knees and takes his hand. “How long was I sleeping?” Clint groans and tries to sit up. “Don’t sit up! And 3 days.” Wanda lightly pushes him back. She puts the button to the painkillers in his hand. “Now go back to sleep.” She presses a soft kiss to his head and climbs off the bed to get coffee.

She makes her way to the front of the hospital where there was coffee cart. She waits in the short line before making it to the order station. “Four black coffees please.” Wanda orders with a smile. “Yes ma’am.” The cashier smiles. While waiting for the drinks Natasha appears by her side. “Hi.” The redhead smiles. “Shit.” Wanda gasp.

She steps for when the coffee is ready. “How’s Barton?” Wanda sighs and begins drinking one of the coffees. “He woke up.” Nat reaches for a cup but Wanda glares. “Sorry, in the past 3 days I’ve slept 20 minutes. Theses are all mine.” Nat laughs and the pair began walking towards Clint’s room.

The speaker calls suddenly, “code blue room 408 in the ICU. Code blue room 408 in the ICU.” This causes Wanda to drop her coffee tray, that was Clint’s room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Like really sorry
> 
> Except I’m not


End file.
